The Adventures of Magical Geezer Lah Lah Olin
by Elanor Pam
Summary: One day, I was sick. This is the result. What happens when Olin becomes a magical girl? ...be afraid. Be VERY afraid.
1. Prologue

Magical Geezer La-la-Olin

            October 02, 2003: Don't blame me. I have a cold, a headache, missed University (not that that's an entirely bad thing .) and my sister decided to wake me up early nonetheless to help her translate/understand her Philosophy text for her class. T__T So don't sue me.

            And I still have to finish my YGO fic series and my second Poetrying chapter, both stalled on their second sentences. 

            This comes from an obscure joke in vol. 23, chapter 1. 

            **Disclaimer:** Michiaki Watanabe created Violinist of Hameln. He probably had a headache, too. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The curtains opened and a beam of light focused on the small, feeble figure that was walking to the center of the stage. The figure spoke, its glasses shining eerily.

            "Hello, my name is Olin!" a V sign flashed. "I'm widely known as a genius inventor…"

            "…and sexual abuser!" a random voice called. 

            "Widely known? Never heard of him…" another voice piped up.

            "…BUT what nobody knows," Olin raised his voice to make himself heard "is that I, Olin the Great Inventor, have a secret identity!"

            "I know!!" called the first voice "It's called Olinko!"

            Studio laughter resounded through the room.

            Olin didn't let himself be fazed and kept on with his tale, deep shadows covering his face. "The forces of evil", a shot of the Northern Capital was shown "are active once more. Mazoku are injuring innocent people and hurting innocent folks." 

            "Doesn't those mean the same?" asked the first voice. 

            Olin ignored the voice very professionally. "But when the people cry in fear and their tears stain their faces, a hero of love and justice shall appear!" Olin raised his voice dramatically, as thunder clapped in the background, and raised his pipe suddenly, the light in the room glowing stronger. "THE MAGICAL WORD IS _LAH-LAH!"_

            A strange, jazzy song started playing out of nowhere as Olin's clothes suddenly disappeared and half the audience clawed their eyes out. From his glasses, strange glittery pink ribbons came out to cover his naked body, forming patterns and jewels here and there… 

            The song was arriving to its end, and Olin stroke a pose, putting two fingers on his forehead and holding his pipe-staff with the other hand as his pink, baby blue and white sailor fuku with short skirt and long boots was completely formed. "I am the Lah-Lah Magical Girl, **_MAGICAL GEEZER LAH-LAH-OLIN!!_** And from now on you'll follow my adventures!"

            The other half of the audience clawed their eyes out.


	2. First Lah Lahdventure!

~~*First Adventure – The Robbery*~~

            Olin was walking down a street when he suddenly heard a scream, coming from an alley. 

            "Huh?" He turned his head towards the sound. "A scream coming from an alley! Aren't we cliché. From the voice, it's probably a lovely young flower in distress…"

            He raised his pipe, the song playing, his clothes disappearing, the pink ribbons, etc, etc, etc., and ran to the alley. "STOP RIGHT THERE, EVILDOER!!" he pointed his pipe – er, staff – towards the random monster, that had been looking to the main street stupidly since the strange song started playing and the strange geezer magically dressed in drag. "I, MAGICAL GEEZER LAH-LAH-OLIN cough WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH MURDER!!"

            The monster stared at him. "…but I haven't killed anybody…"

            Olin cleared his throat lightly. "Hmm… that's good to hear. Now, where is the young flower you were attacking?"

            The monster blinked. "…I wasn't attacking anyone…"

            Olin blinked back. "But then what was the scream about?"

            The monster shrugged. "…I just came into the alley, and then this girl was screaming her lungs out…"

            Olin sighed. "Well, let's question her about the reasons for her distress. Excuse me, miss… eh?"

            "Eh" was an understatement. After all, there was no girl in sight. 

            Olin looked around, wildly. "Where is the lovely young flower?"

            The monster shrugged. "…must've run away while you were dressing in drag…"

            Olin was indignant. "I WASN'T DRESSING IN DRAG!! THAT WAS THE TRANSFORMATION RITUAL!! IT'S AN IMPORTANT PART OF BEING A LAH-LAH MAGICAL GIRL!!"

            The monster blinked. "…my money bag is not with me…"

            Olin blinked back. "A robbery case? Let me take care of it using my Lah-Lah Magical Stolen Money Tracker!! …wait, my utilities purse is not with me either! WE WERE BOTH ROBBED!! POLICE!!" Olin ran out of the alley and towards a random police station, which was there even though this story takes place in a medieval world.

            The monster stared at him. "…weird geezer…" 

~~*~~*~~


End file.
